Deck:P.E.K.K.A Pump Beatdown
Strategy *P.E.K.K.A. should normally be used to stop tanks like the Giant or Golem, and should also be used to stop medium health troops like Elite Barbarians and Hog Riders on defense. *When you need to defend against a splash unit that is not a Bomber, Dark Prince, Mega Knight or Valkyrie, surround that unit with the Goblin Gang. The Goblins will take it out before any major damage can be dealt. *When you are fighting an Inferno Dragon or Tower and it has locked on to your P.E.K.K.A., wait 3 seconds, then use the Lightning to reset the Inferno card before it can kill the P.E.K.K.A. If not dealt with after 3 seconds, the Inferno card would already kill the P.E.K.K.A. *As a general rule, make sure your Lightning spell can hit a Crown Tower and some other units or buildings. Ignore this rule, however, if the Inferno card is dealing damage to your P.E.K.K.A. *The Tornado should be used on glass cannon or ranged units on offense. Make sure you are pulling them towards the P.E.K.K.A. While on defense, you can use it to pull medium health troops to the King's Tower. **The Tornado is an effective way to counter the Goblin Barrel, but make sure you are pulling the Goblins away from the Princess Tower and not towards it. Tornado can be used to activate the King's Tower with Goblin Barrels. *Pairing the Night Witch with the Ice Spirit can shut down a Hog Rider and set up for a counter push. The Goblin Gang can do the same for a cheaper cost, but this move is riskier since they die easily to cheap spells like The Log or Arrows. *You should play the Elixir Collector either at the start of a match, when you have an Elixir advantage, or to bait out the opponent's spells, since it can be very problematic if ignored. **If the opponent tries to destroy your Collector with a Miner or Goblin Barrel, use a Tornado on the unit to pull it towards the King's Tower. *Use the Ice Spirit if the enemy troops are clumped up so that the Ice Spirit can freeze all of them. *Even though the Baby Dragon is great at taking out swarms, it is still vulnerable to Minion Horde. Make sure you have the Tornado to clump up the Minions while the Baby Dragon takes them out. *If your Princess Tower is low on health, don't pull enemy troops to the King's Tower. It will probably be the case that the enemy will play another troop that takes out your Princess Tower, and you will have inflicted extra damage to your King's Tower. Substitution P.E.K.K.A: None Goblin Gang: Guards, Skeleton Army Lightning: None Tornado: Arrows Night Witch: Lumberjack Elixir Collector: None Ice Spirit: Fire Spirits Baby Dragon: Mega Minion or Executioner Deck Archetype Matchups Beatdown Decks LavaLoon: This deck has some problems against LavaLoon, as this deck as no high damage air targeting units. Try to use Tornado + Baby Dragon to prevent as much damage as possible, and use an Ice Spirit with either the Goblin Gang's Spear Goblins or the Night Witch's Bats to take out the Balloon as quickly as possible. 3/10 Three Musketeers: This deck is good against Three Musketeers since Lightning and P.E.K.K.A can easily take out the Three Musketeers; if they ever split the Three Musketeers, you can use the Ice Spirit to take care of the single Musketeer while you can use Night Witch or Goblin Gang on the two Musketeers. 8/10 P.E.K.K.A: This deck can defend well against P.E.K.K.A decks, but it will struggle on offense against P.E.K.K.A decks since the 2 P.E.K.K.As can easily take each other out. Against a P.E.K.K.A deck, try to get as large a push as possible to overwhelm the opponent's P.E.K.K.A pushes, or slowly chip the Crown Tower with high damage spells. 7/10 Golem: This deck is very strong against Golem decks since P.E.K.K.A can easily take out the Golem and survive. It can tank all spells, including Lightning and Rocket. Always make sure you handle the support units before attacking the Golem. 8/10 Giant: This deck plays similarly against Giant decks as it does against Golem decks. The Giant itself is weaker than the Golem, but the Giant offers more support due to its cheaper cost. The same rules apply here. 8/10 Siege Decks Mortar: This deck is decent against Mortar decks since the P.E.K.K.A can tank hits from it and quickly destroy it. However, many Mortar decks either protect it or use the Inferno Tower. For swarms, use the Baby Dragon, and for the Inferno Tower, use Lightning cripple the Inferno Tower and the Mortar. 7/10 X-Bow: This deck is good against X-Bow decks since the P.E.K.K.A can tank hits and also take out the X-Bow easily. The Baby Dragon can be used against swarms trying to overwhelm the P.E.K.K.A. Also since the Mortar is cheaper they might be able to cycle to their Mortar faster. 7/10 Bait Decks Zap Bait: This deck is weak against Zap Bait since Tornado is the only anti-swarm card. If you don't have Tornado in rotation, there is no way to stop a Goblin Barrel from damaging your Crown Towers. The Goblin Gang can also prevent most of the damage from the Goblin Barrel. 3/10 Log Bait: This deck is also weak to Log Bait, but instead of air swarms, expect fragile ground troops like the Princess and the Dart Goblin. 3/10 Cycle decks Hog Cycle: This deck might suffer a lot of chip damage from many Hog Cycle pushes, but if you can manage to get a big enough push, it will overwhelm the opponent and render them helpless. 5/10 Bridge Spam: This deck is strong against Bridge Spam since the P.E.K.K.A can easily take out the Battle Ram, Bandit and Night Witch. The Inferno Dragon, however, may cause some problems since this deck lacks high damage air targeting units. In a case where the Inferno Dragon is deployed, use Lightning and an air targeting unit. 7/10 Miner Cycle: The same rules apply to Miner Cycle as Hog Cycle. However, your Elixir Collector is more vulnerable, so use Tornado or Goblin Gang to take out the Miner. For the former, you can drag the Miner towards the King's Tower. 5/10 Control Decks Graveyard Poison: This deck is decent against Graveyard Poison since Night Witch and Goblin Gang can stop some of the damage, but won't shut it down completely. Against Graveyard Poison decks, try to set up for a counter push after you defend a Graveyard push. 4/10 Splashyard: Same rules apply to Splashyard as to Graveyard Poison decks. Although you can use Tornado to pull their Bowler or executioner towards your P.E.K.K.A 5/10 Royal Giant Furnace: This deck is very strong against Royal Giant Furnace since the P.E.K.K.A and Night Witch can easily defeat the Royal Giant and set up for a counter push. Lightning can cripple the Furnace while the Baby Dragon can take out waves of Fire Spirits. 8/10 Miner Poison: In this deck, you have to try to build up big pushes to heavily damage the opponent's Crown Tower since the Miner Poison combo will always guarantee damage on your Crown Tower. 5/10